The troublesome two deal with cousins
by thetonksyteddy
Summary: Fred and George Weasley are back! another short read. Enjoy!


Fred and George Weasley sat in their room reading old comics and trying to find other ways to pass the time. There wasn't much to do outside of The Burrow but play quidditch. They had been playing it all week.

'I so wish we were back at the shop, you'd never get bored there' Fred sighed.

'Yeah, I love running it. But mum thinks we're kind of wasting our lives there' George replied.

'Well, she shouldn't complain, she was the one who said it was probably the only job we'd be good at' Fred pointed out.

'Correct me if I'm wrong Fred, but isn't a mum supposed to support and encourage her children?'

'Couldn't agree more George' and the twins then let out a long sigh together. After a while, Fred sat up.

'Okay, I'm tired of being tired. Let's go to Diagon Alley!'

'Are you crazy? Mum'll kill us and we're supposed to be meeting cousins Jim and Julie in…..not very long!'

Fred bent over his bed to look beneath it. Then he found what he was looking for and when he sat up, to George it appeared to be an old pad of paper. What it actually was was Fred's 'to do' list and he ended up crossing out a step on it which his twin bent over and made out as 'sneak off to Diagon Alley to check on shop' he smirked.

As George had said, they were expecting their cousins Julie and Jim soon. From their bedroom, the twins heard an engine turn off and knew at once who it could be. They backed away from their window when they saw the people getting out of their vehicle and crouched down below it.

'God, you were right!'

'Mum told us all last night remember? What were you doing at the time?'

'Must have been on the game boy' Fred confessed. 'Now I know why dad's so interested in muggle stuff. I'm so glad Harry showed me it!'

George ignored this and carried on.

'I hope they won't be like they always are. I can't stand how polite and tweedy they are! I mean, they gotta let go some time in their life'

'Yeah, and they always feel they need special treatment. Obviously Ron hasn't picked that up yet'

They heard Mrs Weasley calling their names so they left their room and obeyed her.

* * *

They had bought lots of things round for the big brunch the parents had planned including jam tarts and chicken pie. Around the table with the twins were Ron and Ginny who seemed to look as bored and depressed as they had done.

'God, they could talk forever' Ginny complained to her brothers when their uncle Henry was chatting to Mr Weasley.

Ron was sitting next to Jim who was wearing a spotless suit with bow tie and had his hair combed back. He scowled at the sight of him. Julie was sitting in between George and Fred in an old fashioned pinafore and her hair in ringlets. She reminded Ginny of a very old doll she used to have when she was little. Uncle Henry then said;

'I understand that 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' is becoming a thrashing hit. I read it in the daily prophet. You sure have done the Weasley family name proud boys, well done'

The twins merely nodded because they had known for ages about their success having been in the papers. Jim and Julie however, applauded. Eventually, Ron gave Jim a hard kick under the table so that was Julie's sign to stop.

Aunt Fanny was talking to Molly Weasley about Mr Weasley's job at the ministry. The Weasley children had just about had enough when she started rattling on to her husband and children about how they'd forgotten to say grace before they had started eating.

After a dreadful brunch, the twins had an idea. They told it to Ron and Ginny.

'Do you two want to come and see a few things we sell in our joke shop?' Fred asked Jim and Julia.

'Alright, so long as I don't get anything on my dress. It's made from real fabric….'

'Okay then, our bedrooms this way' George said quickly.

Jim for some reason looked nervous and slightly frightened, but Ron was wanting to get upstairs too so he kneed Jim in the back and he started up the staircase.

Ginny followed, shaking her her head.

Fred and George were showing Jim and Julia a box of their favourite products which included puking pasties, sorrysome spiders, liquorice loads and somehow Ginny's pigmy puff Arnold had gotten in there too. Julia scooped him up in her hands lovingly.

'Awwwwww. He's so cute! I'd love to keep him as a pet! Especially him because my rooms pink'

But Ginny snatched him out of her grasp, rubbed her cheek against his and shot the twins a disgusted look. She then left the room to put him safely back in her bedroom. Julia began to whine. It wasn't long before Ron shouted, 'Julia shut up!'

George saw her face and then told her they had a lot more at their shop. Her face lightened up.

George reached behind his pillow and pulled out a small blue box.

'But this is what we want you two to have' he began, catching their attention. 'In this box are Goodie Grants. They're basically tablets that give good little children what they deserve'

'But isn't that Santa's job?' questioned Jim, but Ron shut him up just as he had done for Julia.

'Well, yeah but we wanted to be nice to you two. Have one' and he offered them the box. Julia took one and examined it. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

'Wait a minute. Why aren't you having one?'

'Just eat it Julia' said Ron, starting to lose his patience.

'Because we're not little children' Fred was a little late to answer.

With their fingers crossed behind their backs, the twins along with Ron and Ginny smiled at the sight of their younger cousins going mental. Julia now looked like she was wearing rags and Jim's suit had puking pasty powder all over it. They were too busy to notice the Weasley siblings cracking up.

'We'd never tried them out before! But this is probably the best success we've ever had with a developing sweet!' Fred and George were delighted.

Until they all looked around and their cousins had vanished.

'Oh. They've gone downstairs! What will mum say?' asked Ron. The twins didn't even want to think about what Mrs Weasley would say -let alone Uncle Henry and Aunt Fanny. And as they were expecting, when they arrived downstairs after a lot of hustle and bustle, there were all the grown ups standing in front of them with their arms folded. Ron and Ginny looked up at Fred and George.

'Uh oh' was all that they could say.


End file.
